


Light and Dark

by MarieLamb_B



Series: Demon of the Reveries [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Bendy lives in your dreams~, Body Horror, But don't push him..., Henry Headcanon: He's actually a joyful and cheer man that has been thru a lot of BS, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, LITERALLY, Lucid dreams, May have the patience of a saint, Nightmares, Oneiric Demon AU, Tag Warnings!, The ink demonth, What is it? Something I'm working on~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieLamb_B/pseuds/MarieLamb_B
Summary: The time trapped in the studio really stresses the old man. And not even a peaceful dream could save him from the studio's horrors.





	1. Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! What is this? New AU?  
> Bet yer boots that it is!!!
> 
> Actually, from this AU I originally pretended to keep it as a pre-studio AU. But thanks to the Ink DeMonth (Which is the reason I'm submitting this story in first place) I also started to think about In-Studio scenarios, and THIS IS ONE OF THESE!!!!
> 
> But what is this AU about? Well, for now, read it and you'll make it an idea. Although, for the day of Dreams theme, I'll post the thing that really originates this AU.
> 
> But for now this will be my entry for the day 4: Light.
> 
> With no more to say, Enjoy it!!

Bendy was sitting in the middle of that wide white place– if there’s even a middle place in all this vastness. He was there, watching at everything and at nothing at the same time, lost in his own thoughts, unaware of the host that had arrived from behind him as he contemplated his little devil with sorrowful sympathy.

“Hey, little bud.! He greeted as he joined the demon, sitting next to him, startling him on the process. Henry chuckled a little seeing the relief taking place over the cartoon’s face after a while. “What, you already forgot where you are?” He joked.

“No no! It’s just... I, ah, didn’ notice ya went to sleep already.” Bendy excused with a sheepish smile.

“Heh, yeah. Sorry, I lost track of time playing some rounds with Boris.” He apologized with a smile of his own, although it faded rather quickly. “How long has it been...?””

“Huh? Since what?”

“Since we are...” He sighed. “...you know...”

“Oh...” Was his eloquent answer as he returned to his thoughtful demeanor before answering. “Well, since I’m just a conscience takin’ a space in yer mind, the only way I’m able to tell time is countin’ day and nite accordin’ to yer sleepin’ schedule.” He glanced to the man with a slightly accusatory smirk. “And to be honest, yer sleepin’ schedule has been bonkers the last time.”

“Heh! I guess you’re right.” He returned the smile, yet again he changed to a more serious attitude. “Sorry, it’s just– Since I’m here I hadn’t felt so at ease as I am now that Boris took me in. But even still...”

“Yeah, I get it.” Bendy responded once the old man trailed off, mournful. “I think I won’ be able to meet him personally, won’ I?”

Henry shook his head. “He doesn’t wanna go to sleep at the same time I do. I’d say he thinks it’s dangerous; he always goes to sleep once I wake up. I don’t blame him; this place is...” He hissed the last part, full of grief and regret, which didn’t go unnoticed by the demon.

“...I’m sorry, Henry...” He said as he lowered his stare.

“What? Why?”

“It’s just– Maye if I– I should have tried–! Maybe if Joey– I... I...”

“Bendy.” He interrupted. “Bendy, listen to me.” And made sure the demon paid him full attention before continuing. “Bendy, stop it. It’s _not_ your fault, okay? I don’t know what Joey tried to put you into, but whatever it was, it wasn’t something you could do anything about.” He lifted the demon and held him close to his chest, patting him between his horns and comforting the distressed cartoon. “If anything, I’m sorry for not having come the first time you warned me all those years ago. Maybe I could have done something before...”

Bendy stared at him as he curled upon the man’s lap, clenching tight his fist on his shirt.

“Not yer fault either. I asked ya to not come after all.” He retorted, allowing him to soothe him and to accompany each other in comforting silence for a long while.

“Henry?” He peeked up as the man hummed in response. “What d’ya miss most from the outside?” And he received a cocked brow, filled with some sort of incredulity as a cue to explain himself. “I mean, I know ya have yer wife and children out there; yer home and what not, a comfy bed! But... I don’ know; things that only exist outside... I don’ really know what’s out there...”

Henry’s gaze softened as he got what the little devil meant to. Well, if there was something their mindscape was good for, this was a nice moment to make use of it; both needed a little relax.

“I miss...” He started and Bendy felt how he started to lean back, only to be stopped by a big, stumping wood-like thing; it was a tree. “I miss to just lie in my yard against a tree, feeling the light of the sun through the branches and leaves, and just be there.” He described at the very same time some rays of imaginary light started to flicker through the tree’s foliage; a light that blinds the demon at times as it was way too different from the white space he’s so used to.

“It’s... warm...” Bendy commented in a hum, eyes half-lidded as he curled up even more on him, seemingly about to fade into slumber but not really.

“It is, indeed.” He added as he stared on the nothingness, being drifted by his thoughts. “Although I’d usually be on a chair against the tree; my old joints can’t support be sitting on the bare land anymore. Normally I’d take a sketchbook and some pencils with me, but I fall asleep even before I get to start something.”

“Heh, I think I’ve assaulted yer dreams when ya were there.”

“Yeah, a couple of times, actually. Thankfully I had the sketchbook; I was able to write about you.”

They both paused in remembrance, feeling the imaginary sunlight bathing their faces through the branches. Albeit later, the old man returned to his mournful demeanor...

~~~~~


	2. Nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is _NOT_ cheating. These entries are Actually 2 seapated things!!
> 
> ...
> 
> Ok, I cheated. Indeed I wanted to do just "Light" with this story, but it turned darker and darker and... well, I had to divide it in order to fit! (And taking two birds with one stone)
> 
> This counts as my entry for day 6: Dark.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’d wish you could really see it...” Henry said, closing his eyes rather somberly. “The lights in here... are so tiring, buzzing all the time, with that orange glow that tires your eyes but don’t let you get some real rest...!”

Bendy peeked up feeling such buzzing orange glow hit through his eye lids. With alarm he looked around, finding how their surrounds changed into a nasty copy of the studio the man was currently trapped in. there was no more field of green, but splintered floorboards beneath them; and no longer a tree was where the man was leaning on, but a dripping barrel of ink.

He looked up to the man, feeling how his grasp on the demon was tighter and heavier; he was starting to cry, too much stress. Even their surrounds were starting to tear apart like ripped paper, and through the tears black started to drip, pooling right under they were and more like crawling up to the man’s pant-leg and even reaching to the demon.

Nightmare.

Bendy returned his focus to the distressed man as their environment starter to also quake and rumble; he needed to make him react!

“Hey, Henry! Henry, snap it out! Henry? _Henry, c’mon! Don’_ –”

But nothing else but a shriek could he have said, as the man, in some sort of grieving trance, slowly slumped over the demon, engulfing him and sending him to... nothing. But it’s not the same nothing as the wide white space that used to be the man’s mindscape, no. Instead, darkness surrounded him, suffocated him. If he didn’t wiggle his fingers would have thought he didn’t even have a hand, for this was real nothingness.

But something else was there... humidity? Bendy could feel it, but wasn’t able to place from where or what it came.

A low, warm breeze pushed against his face at intervals; to be followed by a cold one hitting by his back.

“Henry?” He called. “Henry, were are ya?!” His voice trembled.

“ _Henry!_ ” Someone else called, voice severe and cutting, although familiar. “ _Oh, for God’s sake. Henry, WAKE UP!_ ”

Sudden light hit Bendy’s sight, and once he could customize to it, he saw him. Henry –young Henry!– was just above him, long hair all fuzzy and eyes narrowed, leaning in his old desk as if he was sleeping on it. And he himself was just a mere drawing in a page, unable to get out as he was totally inside Henry’s dream –no longer a lucid one– and completely ignored.

“What. Do you think. You’re doing.” Cold and full of anger; Bendy knew that voice. He didn’t like it.

“Sorry, Joey” Young Henry stiffed a yawn while rubbing his eyes. “It’s just that it’s already late. I’ve been working on these cells the whole day and I just–”

“Well, doesn’t seem it if whenever I find you, you are sleeping at work!” Bendy certainly flinched at his tone, too terrified to try anything. But the animator only sighed.

“Look, Joey. I’m sorry, okay?” He seemed too tired to try and keep that argue. Did this happen before? Was a memory dream? “I’m about to finish, so what if you just let me and–”

“This cells were supposed to be down _two hours ago_. And now, thanks to _YOUR_ laziness, we have Nothing to work with!”

And a wave seemed to spread from Henry. It seemed to be the last straw.

“ _My laziness,_ Joey?” He repeated very so softly. “What do you think I’ve spent the last 34 HOURS? Joey, I _haven’t_ gone home in _all that time!_ ” He stood up; Bendy wasn’t able to see more than the young man’s back. “I’ve... I’ve been Right. Here. Killing my back in that _stupid chair_ that you said ‘it was just fine for anyone that didn’t really need to move around’, sketching, lining, inking and then repeating Every. Fucking. Part of the process. For you to come here, accusing me to be the one to blame for things not being done in time?!”

He started to pacing around, and Bendy was able to take a look at the man next to his animator, but his face was completely distorted, like scratched and glitching.

“What about you, Joey?!” He kept ranting. “What, in your fucking sake, have you done around to ‘help things to be done’, huh? Complain about the things undone? Yelling at poor interns to hurry up, maybe? Or it was to demand another ‘inspiring speech about dreams and belief’ to the poor guys at the writing department while you just slump in your big, cushioned chair and just–!”

 _“DON’T YOU DARE TO REFER TO ME IN THAT TONE, STEIN!”_ He violently retorted, and Bendy was sure he saw that face deform into a giant, screeching maw, even filled with fangs as he dangerously sneered. “Don’t forget all I’ve done to you. And as easily as I got it for you, I could take it down.” He threated. _That’s why Henry didn’t work in animation anymore?_

But Henry just stood there, panting for a while, facing the distorted man with resolution in his eyes.

“I’m out.”

“What?”

“You heard me, Joey. I’m out.” Henry repeated, approaching to the desk and starting to ruffling among his belongings, ready to pack and leave, although Bendy’s page was not included; only seeing him to move towards the door. “Go find some other to take all of your jackass ‘leadership’, as you call it. see if I care. But _I_ won’t take it anymore.”

“Henry, no. You don’t–”

“Good riddance, Drew.” He moved, but the one he referred as Joey didn’t move from his spot by the door. “Joey, I said ‘good–”

And that now vaguely humanoid shape held his wrist, rather painfully if dreams could transmit such sensations. But instead of it, a wave of cold dread shook the now darkening room. And Bendy was hit by it.

“Y̸o̷u̴ ̶w̵o̶n̵'̷t̷ ̸g̷o̶ ̷a̴n̵y̵w̸h̷e̸r̴e̶.̴.̶.̷” That thing said, his voice now terrifyingly distorted.

“Joey...?” Henry said, stepping back and stumbling against the desk, as he was aging more and more as he reached the appearance he held nowadays.

The thing-supposed-to-be-Joey stretched as black, inky trails took place all over the room, taking away almost every sliver of color. He– It!– now looked skeletal; spine peaking from its spine like thorns and ribcage and hips so prominent...! from its head a black substance started to drip and cover every single part of his body, taking place as skin covering the lanky shape of the thing. The sole thing that didn’t cover was that misshapen maw, but still ink dripped from every syllable it spat.

“I̴̢̭̒ ̴̡̳̏̋s̵̜̳͒a̷̳͖̒i̸̙̽̔d̸̙̍ ̴̲̰̒y̸̲͙͂ô̸̗͠ủ̷̠͈ ̶͈͈̔͋w̸̛̭ơ̷̼̞n̷͕͒͝'̸̖̕͠t̸͕͊͗ ̴̦̗̊g̸̟̞̈́Ȏ̵̬̜͝ ̸͖̞̋Ā̷̛͓N̴͎̑͠Y̷̺̼̌W̴͇̪H̶̖̐̂E̵̘͌̆R̴̲̽E̸̙̩̐̌!̵̧̡̈́!̶̹̃!̵̳̮̍̉”

The thing lurched towards him, misshapen black horns protruding from his dripping head as he closed every way of escape from the old man.

“Y̴̢̼̔O̸̱̅U̴͓͉͘ ̷̞̮͂͘W̴̭͔̾O̴̹͒͊N̵̗͂'̸̡̝̆͗T̴̯̦͋ ̸̹̈T̸̿̔ͅÄ̷̫́̅K̶̝̾E̵̩̜͑ ̷̲̠̉͊H̵̘͕̍̈́I̴̺̖̔̅M̸̛͈̀ ̸̲̫͗F̵̠̄̕R̵̿͜O̷̭͑̾M̸̗̈́ ̴͈̹͆M̴̨͒E̷͚̍͌!̴̟̩͝!̵̞̈́̌!̵̺̥̐̏” That thing screeched, and Henry flinched, recoiling and slumping over the desk, covering his head. And Bendy only watched in terror.

“G̸̘̃I̴͔͝V̴͔̦̋Ẽ̸̺̇ ̷̬̎͗H̵̺̣͌Ī̸̢̭̋M̷̗͘ͅ ̶͍̐B̶̘̊A̶̬͆͒C̶͓̲̅K̷̡̾!̶̛͔̅ͅ!̷̦̹̀͊!̶̖̖̿̿”

Bendy only watched.

“R̶̳̖̟̘̔͐Ė̷̟̄͐T̵̯̪͍̏̓Ŭ̶̲̈̽̕R̸͙̙͈͂͐N̸̡͓͍̞͒ ̷̪̙̆̂H̶̬͍̦̑Ḯ̴̧̭̝͙̀M̶̱̯͋͂̓̚ ̴̫̂̀̓͜͠T̶̢͉̞̺̔͐O̷̡̤̽̓͝ ̶͙̺̥̈́̒͛M̵͓͕̘̦̉͘͘Ę̶̖͉̰͋͝!̸̨͇͖̻̈́̊͘͝!̷͉̫̈́!̸͚̓̆̃”

He couldn’t just watch!

“G̸̮̘̾̒͗̅͠ͅĮ̶̦̪̳̹̚V̴̡̯̺̥͍͆̏͑̚͘͝E̶̱̝̾̂̈́̉͛͘ ̵̨̞͙̱̩̹͆̌͘M̷̫̓ͅĔ̶͓͇͠ ̸͓̹̪̬̣̋͘B̵̯͈͉̎̈́͗ͅE̸͔͚̝̳͑͒͌͠N̵̟̤̈́̾D̴̗̜̩͌́͆̃̓̐Y̸̛̗̦̖̪̱͎͗͂̎̚͝ ̷̦͙̟̈B̵͍͉̭̗͎͛̕A̶̳͙̤̎͗̿̾C̶̡̹͈̱̘͆̃̀̕͘K̸̢̡̼̞͆̇̈́̂!̵͎̹͔̓͑̔̋ͅ!̸̙͖̬̲́͒͒̔!̶̟̉͗̾̌̃”

“ _HENRY, WAKE UP!_ ”

The old man gasped as he sprung from his cot. With the air some saliva got into his throat and started to cough quite violently, adding to it the sudden movement that made his head heavy and pumping.

Heavy steps could be heard from the hall; Boris appeared from the threshold with concern frowning his features. Slowly he approached the man, hovering his gloved hands over him, undecided about how to help.

“I’m...” His voice was hoarse. “I’m fine, Boris. It was just... just a nightmare. That’s all it was...” Henry said, although worry took over all his thoughts.

He held his head between his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees, focusing. Back in his mind, a flash of fear seemed to be there, shaking if it could, yet he was sure it wasn’t from himself.

“Oh, God... Bendy, I’m so sorry...” He leaned on his hand closing his eyes. How could he leave a nightmare take place in his mind? They were fine before that, and now he had no way to reach for Bendy as he wasn’t in conditions to get back to sleep at the moment.

A jerk on the cot; Henry looked next to him as Boris took seat by his side, holding him in a side-hug and whining a little, trying to comfort him somehow.

“Thanks, Boris...” He muttered, leaning on his side, thoughtful. “Just of curiosity... there’s no way you would go to sleep at the same time I do, wouldn’t you?”

Boris peered out his head to respond with doubt and fear written by all his face, obviously not too keen to the idea.

“Heh, I supposed so.” Henry said more to himself, but Boris still tilted his head with strangeness. “Nothing, it’s just... nothing.”

It had no case insisting on the topic, as danger was real there and the wolf wouldn’t allow to low his guard, less if he felt he had to protect the man somehow.

Until he could fall asleep again, he won’t get any other choice to calm down his little mind companion.


End file.
